


Happy And Gay

by Tortellini



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Coming Out, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Crushes, Enemies, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Epic Friendship, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Fluffy Ending, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gay, Gay Male Character, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Light-Hearted, M/M, Male Friendship, Misunderstandings, Neighbors, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 04:31:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13919427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Robert is trying to flirt (and/or come out, same difference). But Joseph misunderstands.Oneshot/drabble





	Happy And Gay

Robert Small was about to say something that he thought his neighbor already knew. Or maybe not, since he'd been married and had an adult daughter, but that was a whole other story. The point was this really was the truth: 

"I'm gay."

Joseph looked up, and then to Robert's shock, he smiled. "Really?"

"Uh--"

"You're gay? It's rare for you to be in such a good mood at this time of day!"

Robert rolled his eyes. Of course it couldn't just be that easy. "No, idiot, I'm gay for  _you."_

"Aw! You're happy for me? Thank you! That's so sweet!"

"No--"

Joseph turned to their friend Damien, who had had the misfortune of happening to hang out with them that day. "Did you hear that? Rob just said he was gay for me! He's such a good friend!"

"For fuCK'S SAKE--"


End file.
